A better Stress Reliever
by kiera-sama
Summary: Haruhi is having a really bad day at Ouran Academy. Everything's going wrong. So what will she do when she see's her boyfriend surrounded by his adoring fans? Rated 'M' for Lemons.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. This belongs solely to Bisco Hatori.

What's This Jealousy?

From the minute Haruhi Fujioka stepped foot into Ouran Academy earlier that morning, her day began to spiral downward. Kaoru and Hikaru had passed her notes repeatedly in class until the teacher noticed, who then read them out loud to the rest of the students. He then chastised Haruhi in front of them all. She was never so embarrassed in her life.

At lunch Hikaru started a food fight which included throwing her own lunch into the fray, and due to this, Haruhi had not eaten. She had gotten hit with a very messy lunch, and had to change. Kaoru had laughed the whole time and done nothing to stop his rambunctious twin. Not that he wasn't throwing food as well. In fact Kaoru had, from Haruhi's suspicions, given Hikaru the idea.

Her next class was just as disastrous. Tamaki-senpai had burst into the classroom, claiming that another teacher had sent for Haruhi. When her Sensei gave her leave to go, the aforementioned teacher had entered the room to borrow a box of chalk, and blown Tamaki-senpai's cover. Haruhi's Sensei had believed they were trying to ditch class, which her Senpai was, and Haruhi had to stand in the hall with two buckets of water for the class period.

Her next period was some free time, so she decided to do some much needed studying in the library. She was having trouble with her history class, they were currently studying the Edo period, and Haruhi could not find the information she needed. Almost the entire of her free time was spent looking through books and finding nothing, although there was some quite interesting information, it still wasn't what she needed. She had just been about to give up when Kyoya-senpai sauntered up to her.

"Ah, the Edo period? Quite fascinating really." He had told her, before proceeding to read her essay without permission. "Ah, Haruhi? You have the wrong information here. This entire essay is useless."

Kyoya-senpai had then crumpled her hard work and threw it in the trash. "You need these books." he walked to the shelf that was three feet away from her, and pulled five books off the shelf. "These should help."

"Thank you Kyoya-senpai." she had answered gratefully.

"Don't thank me," he smirked, glasses covered in a glare from the lights. "I've already added my helping you to your debt." Then he had just walked away!

Haruhi sighed. She had just sat down to rewrite the essay, when the bell rang, signaling the end of her precious study time.

The rest of her classes got progressively worse as the day went by. Soon she was a wreck, and glaring at anyone who spoke to her. Hikaru and Kaoru were latched onto her and were dragging her to the third floor music room. It was time for the Host Club to go on duty. Haruhi groaned irritably as they shoved her into the clubs changing room and handed her a ridiculously expensive cosplay outfit.

"Put it on!" they chimed together. "We'll be waiting!"

They left the changing room, and her in peace. Haruhi leaned against the wall and steeled her resolve. The beginning of the day had been a breeze compared to what she would now have to endure. Firstly, this gaudy outfit. They were apparently doing a pirates theme again.

Tamaki-senpai was to be the captain again of course, he would be wearing the brightest purple vest, with the long sleeve white shirt underneath. Tight satin black pants, with purple boots that rose to mid calf, with black trimming on the top. He would have his black and purple pirates hat with the god awful feather in it.

Kyoya-senpai would be in his usual as well, loose fitting silken pants, red, with his red vest and white shirt. His glasses would glint against the light per usual and he would have a red bandanna around his head. Black boots would complete the costume.

Kaoru and Hikaru would be identical of course. With their bright orange sashes tied from shoulder to hip, the ripped shirts, and very tight silk pants, with identical eye patches. Each over the opposite eye to give the mirror effect.

Hunny-senpai would be in a cute pink pirates uniform, with the loose white shirt buttoned up all the way, with his little pink sash tied around his waist, with white bunnies and carrots acting as a scull and crossbones. His Usa-chan was dressed identically to Hunny-senpai even down to the pink bandanna around his head that dipped to cover one eye.

It seemed that hers was the only one to change. Her new outfit was a cabin boys outfit, which was a light tan color, as Haruhi refused to wear the bright colors the rest of the Host club was wearing. Breeches that fell to her knees, and white socks past her knees with the signature black calf high boots. Her's had a more prominent heel than the others had, and she cursed Tamaki-senpai as she just knew it was his idea. It had a button up vest, which was tan like the breeches. The loose white shirt, made with a less expensive material than the rest, but still to bloody expensive. Her hair was to be mussed about so it stuck up, much like it had been when she had broken the vase.

Haruhi glared at her reflection for a moment before resigning herself to her fate. She exited the room and stalked to where the twins were sitting. Their eyes glinted with mischief as they descended upon her with their makeup kit they had bought for just this occasion. They pulled her down onto a chair and began fussing over her.

They made a smudge here, and a scar there and finished it off with a smoky effect causing her eyes to pop. They then took a brush and lifted her hair. They brushed it the wrong way and made it stick up. They tied the brown bandanna around her forehead over her bangs although they did pull some out in the front, so it fell over her eyes, making her look every bit as dangerous as Kyoya-senpai.

When they pulled her to her feet, they spun her around. "Behold! Our cabin boy!" they chanted together as they bowed.

Haruhi glared at the rest of the members of the club when Tamaki-senpai turned red and began to yell at the twins for the outfit change. "My little girls reputation is at stake here! You devils! That is too much skin!"

She glanced down at the ripped shirt. It was ragged to be sure, but it wasn't indecent. No one would be able to tell she was a girl in these.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny-Senpai exclaimed happily. "You look so cute!" he clung to her arm happily.

"Well I don't know about that Hunny-Senpai..." Haruhi protested.

"Nope! You do! She does, doesn't she Takashi?" Hunny asked his friend.

"Hm." he nodded, apparently agreeing with his small cousin.

Haruhi just shrugged and turned to Kyoya as he spoke.

"Get into places everyone, the guests are about to arrive." he stood slightly beside a large pirate wheel that Tamaki-senpai had ordered. Tamaki stood at the wheel of course, with Hikaru and Kaoru to either side of him. Haruhi stood in front of Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai stood at the same distance from the wheel as Kyoya did. Hunny-senpai stood where Haruhi did but on the other side.

The doors opened. "Welcome!" they said together.

The girls that had entered squealed happily as their eyes took in the handsome host club members. "Oh! We were hoping you would do the pirate theme again, Tamaki!" they said with huge smiles.

"But of course, anything to please you lovely ladies." he winked at one of them as he dipped her low.

"Oh Tamaki!" she blushed.

Haruhi glared at his antics before concentrating on her clients. They talked about what was going on in the girls classes, and Haruhi gave them some good advice on the many questions from various subjects. Haruhi served them tea and some semi sweet cake. It seemed that, like Haruhi herself, the girls who had designated themselves to her, also had an avoidance with very sweet things. Haruhi smiled at them, when they said something cute, and laughed at their jokes, like a good host ought to.

Before she knew it, she had gotten herself on a roll, and was actually having fun. This happened fairly often at the host club. The insane members would get her pissed, and then just having a worry free conversation with her designations put her in a better mood. This changed, however, when she couldn't drown out the exclamations from the other host's clients.

"Oh, you look so handsome!"

"Just like out of a movie!"

"Would you like some more tea? Oh don't worry about it, you always pour it for us, let us help you, please? It would make us so happy!"

Haruhi could hear no complaints from the current host, and for some reason, her blood began to boil. She was getting steadily madder and madder. On the outside, she was the perfect host, attentive, caring, sweet, and any other thing that made these rich girls happy. Soon, she was through with all her clients.

She stood and walked from the room without a word to anyone.

Kyoya, who had been about to call Haruhi over to tell her the amount she owed up to the date, was shocked to say the least. Haruhi usually wanted to know her debt, and always asked after it when the club was done. He said nothing of course. He preferred to observe and watch the situations fix themselves. He was more of a book keeper, than an action taker.

Tamaki was the only host left who still had clients to tend to, so he didn't notice Haruhi storming from the room. Hikaru and Kaoru were changing, and as he looked to Hunny, and Mori-senpai, he found that one of them was missing.

"Hunny-senpai?" He asked. "Do you, by any chance, know where Mori-senpai went?"

"He said he had to do something before we went home and asked me to wait here." Hunny-senpai said noncommittally. "Oh! I have an idea! Lets eat cake Kyo-chan!" he said grabbing Kyoya's arm and leading him to the cake.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Why am I so upset? He always has those girls fawning over him.' Haruhi said to herself. 'It's not like he feels anything for them, I know that...so why...'

Haruhi felt a hand grab her mouth and muffled her scream. Another wrapped around her waist and jerked her into an empty room. The arm held her as she heard the sound of a key. He had locked the door. The lights were off too, now that she thought about it.

"Care to explain why you left?" a familiar voice asked her in his comforting deep tone.

"I...uh...needed some air." she lied poorly.

"Hm." he said. "So, it had nothing to do with all of those girls swarming like bees to hive today?"

"N-no. Not at all, I just wanted to take a walk...you know...get some exercise" Haruhi said quickly. 'Yeah, that's a good one.'

Haruhi took this opportunity to gaze at him. His soft black hair, tall physique, the white shirt that was opened to his navel, revealing his toned chest. The black sash he was using as a belt was tied loosely around his waist. His long legs were clad in loose silken pants, with the black boots. He reached for her.

She felt herself being pulled against the tall man. Enveloped in his strong arms against his broad chest. She felt his breath tickle her neck as he said, "I have a better way to get some exercise..."

She shivered at his words. She could feel an ache starting between her legs. "What did you have in mind?" she asked him, flirting.

His lips caressed her neck, right at the spot that was slightly behind her ear and down a bit. "I thought we could...use something here to our advantage."

"That sounds reasonable." she agreed readily. She felt the large hands untie the bandanna from it's previous spot, and saw him untie his as well. He set them aside on a nearby desk. He slowly kissed her as he undid the many buttons that made up the vest and white shirt. Once he removed them, he ran his hands up her body and then found her small breasts. He cupped them lightly before rubbing them through her bra.

Haruhi moaned as he lowered his mouth to tease them through the thin fabric. His tongue flicked out and licked a nipple and she gasped as pleasure shot through her. He attended her breasts in this manner for several minutes. Soon he took her and turned her around. He undid the clasp that held her bra on her, and let it too fall to the ground. He pulled her against him. She could feel his hardness against her lower back. She squirmed against it causing him to hiss.

Haruhi felt his hands on her ass, lightly kneading them until moving on. He slid his hand down her legs and around to her front. He slowly pulled at the buttons before the breeches were on the floor as well as her underwear. He left the socks on.

"You know, I think I like that." he murmured against her ear. "I find the sight of you naked, with nothing on but a pair of school socks very arousing." he caught her earlobe with his teeth and sucked it gently.

"Ah!" she moaned. "What about this exercise? That is what I came out here for you know." Haruhi grinned.

She felt his lips smirk against her skin, and before she knew it, she was bent over a desk, with her arms hanging over the front of it, her breasts dangling as well. She watched as he grabbed both bandanna's and tied her wrists to each of the desks legs. Then he untied his own sash, and took her own, and tied her legs apart to the remaining legs.

She felt a spark of excitement deep in her belly flare up at being so exposed to him. He walked behind her and said, "Now, what shall I do first I wonder?"

Haruhi knew this game. She would be silent except for when he touched her. She stayed still until a finger ran down her spine, seeming out of nowhere. She felt tender kisses being placed on her shoulder blades and down her back. His hands were stroking every inch of her available skin. He squeezed her ass before running his hands down her thighs. He kissed the back of her knees, causing her legs to tremble.

"There was no need to get so worked up earlier." he said as his tongue shot out to lick her inner thigh.

His hands reached up, and he stroked her slit with a finger. She hissed with pleasure.

He chuckled. "You know that I do what I do for the club." he slid the finger inside her. Pumping it in and out of her repeatedly. He loved the sounds she made. He slid another finger and curled them. She bucked against his hand, moaning loudly.

"You also know that afterward, I make it up to you tenfold." he leaned in and flicked his tongue against her clit, before gently using his teeth on it. She was very loud today. He smirked. Fine by him. He would make her scream by the time this was done.

"There really was no reason for you to be jealous. I have you, and you are mine. No one can take that away." he reassured her.

"I was not jealous! I had a bad day today and-Ah!" Haruhi cried at the sudden intrusion to her body. He had undone his pants during her protests, then proceeded to thrust into her.

"What are the rules of the game?" he asked.

"..." Haruhi said nothing.

"Good girl." he said. He slowly pulled out of her, until only the tip was in. "Do you want it hard and fast, or slow and sensual?" he asked her.

Haruhi knew how to answer this. "I-Ahh...mmmn, ahh!" she cried as she chose the first. She smirked, she loved getting what she wanted.

His hands were on her hips, using her to pull himself harder and harder into her. With this position, he hit her sweet spot with every thrust, and soon she was clenching down on his manhood. She gasped and moaned.

He leaned over her and kissed her neck as his hands fondled her breasts. His hips pounded her and he filled her with immense pleasure. She was trying to thrust back, but her current position she found she was quite unable to do so. She turned her head and caught his lips with hers. "Oh god..." she moaned into his mouth. "Please...I need...AH!" she closed her eyes and threw her head back as he stood up again. He was thrusting harder and harder against her. She felt the tightening sensation again. Her legs were quivering, and she relaxed against the desk as she let him pummel her body, just the way she loved it.

He moaned her name, "Haruhi..." he was close. He thrust into her as far as he could go. He slid a hand between them, to rub her clit in circles as he ground his hardness in her body.

Haruhi's body tensed, then she released, her muscles clenching him in a pleasurable way. "Takashi!" she called as they came together, rising up over the mountain of ecstasy, to come floating down on the wave of pleasure that brought them back to their own bodies. Takashi untied her and she leaned against him.

"I wasn't jealous." she informed him.

"I know you weren't." he told her sarcastically.

They dressed in silence. Each making sure they looked exactly as they had before they left the club. They returned to the room quietly. Everyone looked up.

"Haruhi! Where have you been?" Tamaki-senpai asked, "Daddy was worried!"

Haruhi sidestepped him and walked to Kyoya-senpai to ask of her debt. Once she had the paper in her hand she waved good bye to the others. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, good night everyone." she called. She was almost out the door when Hunny-senpai ran up to her.

"Hey Haru-chan?" he asked her innocently.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes, Hunny-senpai?" she asked, though she knew his question.

"Me and Takashi are leaving too, would you like a ride?" his eyes filled with hopeful mischief.

Haruhi smiled warmly. "Sure, I think I will. Thank you."

Kyoya watched as the three left the room with a wave. He was standing by the door when he heard, "Hey Haruhi, so what was that about you being jealous?"

"I was NOT jealous!"

Kyoya smiled to himself. This was why he was the observer. It was so much more amusing that way.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: This popped into my head while I was at work and once Usa-chan comes to visit, there is no telling what I'll think of. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and let me know what you think.

~Kiera


End file.
